Room of DOOM
by JessicaKittyDemon
Summary: In which Garfacky and Kharl discover the joys and horrors of... the author's brother's bedroom... BEWARE! Rated for references to p0rn magazines, smirk.


**Disclaimer:** Buwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ...Okay, okay. I don't own Dragon Knights. And thank God I don't own my older brother's bedroom!

**JK:** -.- Please don't kill me for writing this. I just had to prove that my brother's room is a toxic waist dump! I feel sooooooo sorry for Garfacky!

**Garfacky:** (gulp)

**Kharl:** (looks innocent)

**Garfacky:** Lord Kharl! What have you gotten me into?-!

**Kharl:** I don't know… but JK said she'd give me something that would make my demons stronger.

**Angry Mob:** JK!

**JK:** If you need me I'll be hiding; bye! (takes off in a rocket)

**Prologue!**

Jessica: (picks up the phone) Hello? Garfacky? Remember when you said that if I ever needed help with cleaning, I should call you? Well, I need you to help me clean something. No, it's a toxic waist dump in my house. I didn't make it! It was my brother! 'kay, see you soon, bye. (hangs up the phone)

**Room Of Doom**

Garfacky stared at the room with wide eyes. He was in such shock that he dropped the broom, mop, bucket, and general house-hold cleaners he had with him without even realizing it. How he was holding all this in the first place is a mystery that may never be solved...

"Who lives in here?-! _How_ can they live in here?-!" Resigned, he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the box of garbage bags he'd brought. "Alright, then... Time to clean." Despite the appalling nature of the task, a small gleam of enthusiasm and mild dementia nevertheless sparked to life in his eyes.

He first put on a pair of rubber cleaning gloves and went to open the two windows in the room... but it didn't quite work that way. He pulled and pushed as hard as he could on the first window, and then stepped back and stared at it; it was covered in grime and mold. "Ack! It's burning through my gloves!" He ripped the gloves off and watched as they disintegrated into a pathetic little heap of toxic goo. "I'm gonna need a double layer for this..."

So he pulled out two pairs of gloves - and then a third, for luck - and put them on, and began to clean. Crashes and bangs could be heard from the bedroom, even outside the house. Soon Garfacky had three garbage bags full of... things... labeled: Mildly Toxic, Deadly, and You Don't Wanna Know.

He reached under the bed for the umpteenth time, and pulled out, to his initial relief, a stack of magazines. He started to flip through one of them, then screamed and dropped it. "N-n-n-naked _guys_!" Kharl stuck his head in.

"Hey, Garfacky; how's it going?" he asked, looking around. His eyes found the fallen porn magazine, and he immediately squealed: "Ooh, what's _that_?-!" He started towards it, but before he could pick it up, Garfacky threw the whole stack into the garbage bag labeled 'You Don't Wanna Know'. "Awwwwwwwww!" Kharl whined articulately, pouting.

"You didn't want to read those, Lord Kharl, trust me," Garfacky said with a small shudder. As a cover-up, he picked up a duster and was immediately surrounded by dust.

Kharl looked down and saw a small pile of mold that looked as if it might have been, at one point in time, a pair of socks. The alchemist's eyes shone as he grabbed a pair of Garfacky's gloves and picked it up, murmuring under his breath: "Demon, demon, demon..." He turned to tell Garfacky he was leaving but didn't get the chance; before he'd even opened his mouth, Garfacky shoved Kharl out the door and locked it. The diminutive human gave a vaguely irritable 'huff', and then went back to cleaning.

Kharl stood in the hall for a moment or two, looking confused. Then he smiled in a fatherly (motherly?) sort of way at the mold in his hands. "Demon, demon, demon!" he whispered in a little singsong voice, and ran to the kitchen.

_(Half an hour later)_

Garfacky dragged the last bag of junk out to the fire pit and threw it on top of the other six bags. Then he pulled out a lighter and burnt the bags and all their contents to ash, whistling happily if tunelessly.

Then he went back up to the room and began cleaning the carpet and doing what laundry was left. Kharl interrupted his blissful haze with a knock on the door. "Garfacky! Guess what I made!"

The door opened and Garfacky's jaw dropped. Kharl had made what appeared to be mold demon, which was now leaving little moldy footprints everywhere. "LORD KHARL! HE'S GETTING GRIME _EVERYWHERE_!" Kharl sniffled, then picked up his little two-inch-high demon and walked out of the room, whining about how no-one appreciated good hand-made demons anymore.

Garfacky shook his head and went back to cleaning once again. He bent down to pick up a shirt he found under the dresser and gaped. "Are shirts supposed to stand up on their own like this?" he asked himself. He threw it out the door in disgust, and it landed right on the little mold demon. Kharl gasped and ran to save the little demon but was too late; it had been squashed. He sighed. "Well, there goes another beautiful creation."

_(One week later)_

Garfacky finally finished cleaning the room. He came out, frazzled but beaming, and said proudly, "The room is clean. Now can we go home, Lord Kharl? I need to bathe."

Kharl smiled at the short grime-, mold-, and dust-covered boy in front of him. "Yeah. Let's go home."

**Epilogue!**

Jessica: Well, nii-san, what do you think?

Jessica's Brother: X.x ...JESSICA! (starts strangling Jess)

Jessica: (choking) S-somebody help meeeeeeee!

**The End **♥

**JK:** So what'd ya'll think? R&R, people!

**Garfacky:** YOU MONSTER!

**Kharl:** (huggling his new, better-than-ever mold demon)

**JK:** Garfacky, don't blame me, blame my brother.

**Garfacky: **He better keep that room clean!

**Kharl: **(still huggling the mold demon)

**Garfacky:** Lord Kharl! Put that down! Do you want to take a bath?-!

**Kharl:** (drops the mold demon)


End file.
